


Royal Arrangments

by StarTrashQueen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, Rare Pairings, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrashQueen/pseuds/StarTrashQueen
Summary: Wally wants to be like his aunt and uncle. They did not have an arranged marriage. They married because they loved each other. Maybe he will be more like his aunt and uncle then he thinks.





	1. Prologue

Once there were three extremely powerful kingdoms, each one was fairly ruled but each one had greatly flawed leaders. 

The kingdom to the west was paranoid.  
The bleakest of kingdoms was extremely distrustful of others.  
The last of the kingdoms was the kingdom of the knight, one who raised warriors and was shrouded in solitude.

The king of the Kingdom to the West was superstitious. He believed the prophecy that one day the kingdoms would rage war amongst each other. He wanted his wife, and his soon to be child to live a full and happy life. To do this he would have to make his kingdom stronger, larger, but he needed to avoid a war. There was only way to do this.

This king travelled to the next kingdom over, the Bleak Kingdom, and gave a proposition, arrange a marriage between the young crown prince Klarion, and his soon to be born child. He was clever, he claimed that this would form an alliance between the kingdoms, therefore if one of their own kingdoms were the kingdom of prophecy, there would only be one kingdom to fight, and if the Kingdom of the Knights were the one of the prophecy then they could successfully protect their kingdoms.

The king of the Bleak Kingdom agreed. His son Klarion would marry the heir to the throne of the Western Kingdom. 

News spread quickly through all three kingdoms, and all awaited the birth of the Western heir. Months passed and the heir was born, a beautiful baby boy, with vibrant red hair, and a content smile that seemed forever etched on his face. 

The king was overjoyed to see his son, his son has his sister's hair and eyes. He could not wait to show his sister her nephew. 

Years passed and now the Western prince,Wallace, was six years old and he had an adventurous spirit, but his overprotective parents disapproved of his interest in the world around him.

“You are a prince, Wallace” his father would say “You do not need to stoop to commoner level. You have everything you need. Now focus.” 

The prince would often be lectured, leading him to be soft spoken about his ideals. Luckily his kind aunt Iris shared and approved of his enthusiasm, and often told him stories about her travels and the kind man she met. 

 

His aunt has been in a secret relationship, with a man she met while walking through the kingdom. He told her he wanted to meet her family, she agreed yet she was weary due to her status. Her brother had always called her naive, and he was often the root of her insecurities. 

Unknownst to Iris, this man wished to meet her family for the head to give him his blessing to marry her.

When she lead him to the castle the smile on his face only fueled her weariness. The man said “I didn’t know your family lived in the castle.”

Iris was shocked. Did he not know she was royalty? That would explain so much, only leading her to fall more in love with him. She wondered if this was how her brother felt when he married his wife? She dearly hoped her nephew would feel this way about the marriage he was arranged to.

The meeting of her family was highly amusing. He truly did not know of her lineage. For a smart man he was extremely dense. 

The king had approved of the man when he saw the shock on his face, he approved even further when he took him aside and presented the ring. As long as the man truly loved Iris and vice versa he was alright with whomever she decided to marry. It wouldn’t hurt to tease the man a bit though.

“This is my son, Wallace,” the king said as he presented the prince “If you can convince him you’re worthy of marrying Iris then you have my blessing.”

“Hello Wallace, my name is Bartholomew” he introduced himself to the young boy.

Wallace scrunched his nose at the man “Your name is too long. I want to call you Barry”

“Wallace,” his father hissed “be respectful.”

‘Barry’ laughed “It’s alright,” he said as he knelt down to the child's level “Bartholomew is a mouthful, but so is Wallace, can I call you Wally?”

‘Wally’ grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

Barry smiled softened in return and he said “Wally, I really love your aunty Iris. I want to marry her, but I want to ask you if it’s okay if I ask her to marry me?”

Wally suddenly had a serious face “Aunt Iris is my best friend, if you marry her you have to promise you will be the bestest husband ever!” 

Barry took in a deep breath and crossed an x over his heart “I promise to treat Iris, like a queen, not because of her status but because that is exactly how I saw her before I met all of you.” 

Wally smiled, nodded, and gave him a hug which was returned full heartedly. 

Soon enough Iris and Barry were wed, and all was right within the kingdom. 

Sadly happiness does not always last. 

A sickness traveled through the kingdom killing many, including the king and queen. 

Wally was not of age yet therefore Iris and Barry became the next rulers until he became of age.

They treated Wally like their own, consoled him, supported his dreams.

Wally, now twelve years of age, they decided it was time for him to learn about the marriage, although they were uneasy about the ordeal.

They wanted Wally to marry out of love, but this was his parents wish, and as much as they disagreed with it they were going to follow through with the wishes, because if they went against the marriage, it could spark a dangerous war.


	2. Chapter 1

Today is the day. Wallace, prince of the West kingdom is sixteen years old. All throughout the kingdom people celebrate, for he is dearly beloved throughout his kingdom. He charmed all who met him with his bright smile and excitable attitude. His kingdom awaited to see how he would be as a ruler. 

A pair of joyous, mischievous laughs echoed throughout the castle. The castle staff had fond smiles upon their faces. 

“The young masters seem to be enjoying themselves.” a maid said offhandedly  
Another chuckled “Yes, but what does that mean for us?”

“Bet you can’t catch me!” Wally’s voice echoed.

The distinct laughter of Prince Dick of the Knight Kingdom was heard all around them. Wally passed them “Oops sorry m’ams!” 

They offered him a kind smile and waved it off. “Ah I remember when he was much younger, he was much more soft spoken. I’m glad he’s able to be a child.” an older maid had said to her coworkers.

Although their previous king was a fair and kind ruler, he was rather strict toward his son. They understood why he was, but that does not mean they wholeheartedly agreed with his actions. 

There was a loud thump, and a rather undignified shriek, with that the staff knew their prince had been caught by his best friend. 

The pair of princes were extremely close, which was a surprise due to the typical solitude from the Knight Kingdom.

They remember the meeting of the princes, their friendship was nearly nonexistent at first, but soon enough they grew close, often referring to one another as brothers.

This worried the house staff, he met one prince and became friends from his own persistence, yet he has yet to meet the prince he is to wed.

It was a mystery to everyone to how the kingdoms would join together, due to all the conflicting views. 

Soon enough Wally was called to meet with his aunt and uncle, with Dick following close behind.

“Having fun boys?” Barry asked with a smile on his face

Both boys nodded with grins of their own. “That’s good to hear. Now Wally it’s time for you to get ready for your birthday’s ball.”

Wally groaned, he was not a fan of the annual balls they had, but his love for the people of his kingdom outweighed his own reluctance.

This year upon his request it was to be a masquerade claiming some people were too stiff when he tried to socialize with them. 

“Well bye for now, will you be able to come to the ball?” Wally asked with hope in his jade eyes.

“I’m not sure yet, I still have to finish my training for the day. I’ll try my best to make it.” Dick replied.

Wally smiled “Well even if you can’t make it, at least we got to see one another. I’ll be sure to tell you everything that happens.”

Soon after they parted ways Wally was in his room choosing his clothing for the ball. He wore a golden tailcoat, with a green lace trim that matched his eyes, a white dress shirt, a red pendant that rested on his chest where one could see the white dress shirt, red pants, and golden boots that reached barely above his ankles.The mask he chose was the same golden color as his tailcoat with a red trim along the edge of the mask. As a last minute decision he slicked back his hair. The staff would often comment on how it would make him look more mature, distantly his father’s voice echoed in his mind. He knew he made a smart decision.

He made his way out of his room into the grand hall. The ball would begin soon and he could not be late. It was in his honor after all.

 

Not too far away in the kingdom of Bleak the young prince was locked away in his room. He was often found alone in his room, thus creating gossip within his kingdom. His subject heard of the prince of the kingdom west of their own socializing with his people.

He was only a year younger than their own prince yet they believed him to be more mature than their own prince.

Rumor has it that he spends all his time alone because he practices witchcraft. It wasn’t an unheard of hobby, and anyone could learn it but it took great preparation to perform a single spell, a lifetime of teaching, and a great deal of energy, leading to a small percentage of people taking their time to learn it.

Klarion was in his room avoiding his parents, they were boring and pushed ridiculous expectations upon to him. When he was younger they were much more lenient leading him to be somewhat spoiled. 

While he did listen to his parents wishes he mimicked that of a genie, leaving their demands open to his interpretation. 

If he was told “Go to your studies” he would go, but he went whenever he pleased. He always did attend, but not the entire time he was supposed to go.

These actions deeply annoyed his parents but there was not much they could do other than be specific. Extremely specific.

When Klarion exited his room his parents awaited him, and he let out a quiet annoyed groan. “Yes?” he asked.

“Klarion, do you know what today is?” his father asked.

“You travel to the West kingdom today.” his mother answered after they were met with silence.

Klarion only blinked at them with disinterest. He has heard plenty of the West kingdom, he has never been there but he never particularly want to.

If he went to other kingdoms he would have to act upon royal duties. “May I ask why?” he asked. If he had to leave he wanted an actual reason.

“Today the West prince turns sixteen of age today, and his kingdom is holding a masquerade in his honor. You will be attending, dressed in the proper attire that we have chosen for you, and will be punctual to the event. Also bring a present for the prince.”

Klarion nodded, but as soon as his parents left he groaned. He felt a brush against his legs, glanced down, and picked his cat up. 

“Oh, Teekl it’s awful. I have to socialize. I really don’t feel like going to meet another prince.” as soon as he said that he grinned “well, they never said I had to socialize with anyone, they also didn’t say how long I had to be there for.”

Teekl purred in response. Klarion continued to pet the cat, which he claimed was his familiar, until there was a knock on his door, which he answered and was presented his attire for the ball. He dismissed the servant and examined his outfit.

He was given a black formal coat that had a layered train, with a dark red interior lining,and a red embroidery trim on the sleeves, a navy blue vest, black dress pants that tucked into black laced up boots, that had red laces and red bottoms. His mask was a navy blue, with black surrounding where his eyes would show through. He brushed his hair down, so then his signature hairstyle looked “normal.”

His parents often disagreed with how he had ‘hair horns’ as they called them, but he claims they make him an individual and typically they leave it at that.

He left his room and made his way to the courtyard. He entered his carriage and Teekl followed. 

“Why do I have to attend if they aren’t attending?” he asked to no one in particular. 

He spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, and soon enough he was at his neighbor’s castle.

It wasn’t difficult to sneak in Teekl, but he heard passerby’s comment about the “mangy” appearance of his cat.

It did not take long to make his mood turn sour because of this. He decided to leave soon, but not before grabbing a few refreshments for himself, and Teekl to enjoy outside and away from the party. 

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him, he paid no mind to the stranger. “Hopefully if I ignore them, they will leave.”

“Hello there!” the person said.

Klarion groaned. He would at least respond to the person. “Did you need something?”

“Um.. may I pet your cat?” the person asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.

Klarion was surprised to say the least. Nobody ever wanted to have anything to do with Teekl. “Sure.” he answers and turns to see the stranger.

The stranger dressed in gold and red had a large smile on his face, and gently outstretched his hand to let Teekl initiate contact.

Klarion had a small smile on his face. This stranger was a cat lover, or the very least an animal lover.

“So what brings you here?” Klarion asks. This stranger has piqued his interest. Maybe this party won’t be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Wally was slightly bored, he was grateful to all who came to the ball, but that did not make it any less dull. Wally watched the people enjoy themselves as they danced merrily. 

He glanced toward his aunt and uncle, the love for each other evident on their faces. Wally gave a small smile and let out a sigh. He knew he was arranged to be married yet he yearned to find love like his parents, and aunt and uncle had. Wally hasn't even met the heir to the Bleak Kingdom. He knew much more about the elusive Knight Kingdom as opposed to the Bleak Kingdom.

As he let his eyes scan over the room he saw one person catch his eye. More or less the cat that was perched on the person's shoulders. 

Curious he made his way over. The cat had very interesting fur patterns, which only intrigued him further. Thus he made his way through the crowd and out the exit to meet the stranger and his cat. 

Soon enough Wally managed his way outside with a smile upon his face, he was ready to meet the stranger and his cat.   
“Hello there!” Wally said cheerfully to garner the attention of the other male before him. 

He heard a seemingly annoyed groan “Did you need something?” the stranger replied.

Wally was caught off guard. He didn't want to bother the stranger. Anxiously Wally asked “Um.. may I pet your cat?”

Wally relaxed a little as the person seemed pleasantly surprised by his question. “Sure” said the stranger.

With newfound confidence Wally smiled and reached his hand out gently as to not startle the cat. It worked as the cat sniffed his hand then brushed against him. 

Wally took his other hand and began to scratch the feline behind the ears, under the chin, and he received a purr in response.

“Hmm, Teekl typically doesn't like strangers, do you have catnip on you or something?” he was asked.

“So her name is Teekl. It's an interesting name, never heard one like it before.” Wally commented. 

“Speaking of names, what’s yours?”

Wally paused for a moment. Should he give his real name? Use an alias? For all he knew this person could be an assassin, it would not be the first occurrence. “ My name is… uh Rudolph.”

“Ah, like the former king? Many children in the Bleak Kingdom share the name of my fa- king. My name is Klar...ence.”

 

Klarion slightly panicked and hoped this Rudolph hadn't noticed his slip ups. He relaxed as the redhead gently resumed to petting Teekl, who was just loving the attention. “Clarence, huh? So what brings you here? We don't typically get visitors from the Bleak Kingdom.” 

“The prince's party obviously. He is marrying the prince to my kingdom, and seeing how this was an open invitation i decided to visit to see how different it is here.” Klarion gave as an excuse. 

“Hmm I suppose that makes sense. Can you tell me what the Bleak Prince is like? Or the kingdom in general. I’m curious as well.” 

“Well for starters people tend to call him a brat, I don't understand why though. He causes mischief here and there but hardly anything harmful. As for the kingdom? It's a lot different than here. How about your prince hmm? What can you tell me about him?” 

“Well, I suppose he is rather average, but I’m not the person to ask.”

After Rudolf gave his answer the two fell into a comfortable banter, and soon a pleasant silence, enjoying one another's company as the sounds of the party and Teekl’s purring filled the night.

Distantly there was a bell chiming. Had they really been sitting together for over an hour? Klarion glanced toward the clock tower and noticed the time. “I really should be going.” Klarion said.

Wally stood up and asked “Don't you want to stay to see the prince open his presents?”

When he heard those words he stopped in his tracks. He knew he forgot something. He forgot to get a present for the prince. If his parents found out about his actions they would lecture him for at the very least a good three hours. 

He could already picture it. They would sit him in a chair and reprimand him, saying things like “A prince should be more responsible!”  
“If you forgot a simple present, there is absolutely no telling about if you would forget an important document!” and a whole lot more which he would most likely drown out, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't be bored and forced to act like he's paying attention.

“Crap,” he said “I completely forgot to get him a present!” Klarion let out a groan of frustration.

Wally simply laughed, and although he would thoroughly deny it, the laugh sounded like music to his ears. Klarion whipped his head toward his companion of the night and asked “What, pray tell is so funny?”

Once his laughter died down he said “Well he is a prince after all. I'm sure he already has all he could ever want. I'm sure taking the time to travel between kingdoms is a present enough for him. Besides I don't have a present for the prince either.” 

It would be utterly ridiculous to have a present for himself but if it made Clarance feel better about his lack of a gift or didn't matter. 

Klarion gave a look to Wally and sighed “Well I thank you for keeping me company through the night, I enjoyed it, but I really should be going. Goodbye.”

Wally smiled and waved “Bye! I hope i can see you again, maybe at the next party?” 

Klarion chuckled and said “Sure, same time same place, seeing how we don't know what one another looks like?”

Wally nodded, “Yes, that sounds fun! Don't forget to bring Teekl. Stay safe on your way back alright? ” 

Klarion smiled and gave one final wave before making his way out of the castle, into his carriage, and back to his kingdom, all the while thinking of the boy from the ball. Before he knew it he was back home with the same smile still on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Wally groggily woke up, the festivities from the previous night left him extremely tired, as soon as he was situated in bed he had fallen asleep.

Wally wished he could put off meeting the other prince longer, but after sixteen years of stalling it proves the princes should have met sooner, rather than later.

Wally dressed himself and went to greet his aunt and uncle. His dread grew greater from every minute that passed, but he refused to show his emotions, instead he wore a smile.

“Good morning Wally,” his aunt greeted “did you get plenty of rest?” 

Her voice helped ease his nerves slightly, along with the deep breath he took before he responded “Yes, how about you Aunt Iris?”

“Yes I did dear, but tell me what's wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing, I’m fine, no need to worry!” he said hurriedly.

“There's no point in lying to your aunt kiddo. Believe me she has some kind of sixth sense when it comes to these things.” Barry said as he came into the room.

Iris sighed and gave a gentle, “Wally, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but if you need help don't be afraid to ask us alright?”

Wally let his smile fall to a frown and responded “I’m a little nervous to meet the prince is all. I still don't like the idea of marrying him.” 

“I don't really like it either in all honesty… Sweetheart do you th-” Barry started until Iris cut him off.

“Barry, no. We’ve put this off long enough. I don't like it anymore than you do but, it's what my brother wanted. Wally,”  
she said as she turned to her nephew “I wish this wasn't thrust upon you, I truly do, but please go through with it until your uncle and I can find a loophole.”

Wally smiled easing the worries of his family “No problem Aunt Iris. I just hope he isn't a complete-” 

“Asshole?” Barry finished

“Barry!” Iris scolded

“I was going to say jerk but that works too.” Wally said with a chuckle. He looked at the time and said “Well I should leave soon. I will see you later today. Bye.” 

The older couple ceased their gentle bickering to warmly see him off. It wasn't long after they continued their bickering which grew into playful teasing. 

Wally watched as his carriage drew further from the pair with a small smile on his face. Once his surrogate parents were out of sight he turned to face out the window, watching the various shops pass by. 

No matter how many times his aunt and uncle reassured him Wally could not diminish the unease in his stomach.

 

In the Bleak Kingdom, Klarion was still asleep despite the loud knocking on his door. It was always a chore to wake the prince, much to his parents chagrin. 

Luckily with the constant pounding, eventually Teekl rose and pawed at Klarion to stop the knocking. Klarion groaned and glared at his door for five minutes before opening it for whoever was unlucky enough charged with this task.

When he opened the door he saw his parents and immediately stopped glaring as he put a smile on his face “Mother, father is there anything I can help you with?”

“The West prince is visiting today, I trust you saw and greeted him yesterday?”

“Alas, I did not, it was a masquerade after all.” he said coyly.

His mother sighed “Well get dressed, he should be here soon.” 

With that his parents left and Klarion groaned in annoyance. He dressed in outfit that was chosen for him and made his way out of his room. 

He really didn't want to spend time with another prince, who was probably snooty. Then he thought of the words Rudolph said to him the night before:

“Well he is a prince after all. I'm sure he already has all he could ever want. I'm sure taking the time to travel between kingdoms is a present enough for him.”

Klarion smiled as he recalled his time with the mysterious boy. Perhaps he wasn't too mysterious, he only seemed so due to the guise of the ball.

Klarion pondered the thought “I wonder what he looks like without his mask? Perhaps later i can conjure a spell to see.” At the moment the thought passed he frowned, if he didn't have to meet the prince then he could meet up with the boy from the ball.

A faint blush was on his cheeks and Teekl meowed as if to comment on it. Klarion scoffed in return, he simply enjoyed the company Rudolf provided him. He didn't pry, and treated him as an average person. Whereas Klarion liked to use his power and how people regarded him, it was nice to be seen as something other than his title. 

Eventually Klarion made his way to the entrance hall where he would finally meet the prince. Klarion wondered why his parents didn't plan to introduce one another earlier, it was rather flawed it his opinion. 

Soon enough it was announced that the West prince had arrived to their kingdom. It was only a matter of time before he would arrive, leaving Klarion alone with his thoughts.

“Would they get along?”  
“How would they start to talk to one another?”  
“Would they be happy with one another or be like his parents, who seemed to marry only for status?”

Klarion sighed and closed his eyes as he awaited the arrival for the prince.


	5. Chapter 5

Wally soon arrived in the Bleak Kingdom and awaited in front of the castle. He thanked the coachman and walked toward the entrance. The grand doors opened and he was welcomed inside by the staff, to whom he gave a small smile as thanks.

Loud footsteps overshadowed his quiet one as he looked to see a pale boy with what looked to be horns in his hair. “Are you the West prince?” the black haired boy asked seemingly uninterested.

“Yes, my name is Wallace but-” he said until he was cut off by cackling.

“What kind of name is Wallace?” snorted the other male.

“This is gonna get old really fast.” Wally thought to himself but continued with his previous statement nonetheless, “As I was saying my name is Wallace but I would prefer if you’d call me Wally.” he finished with a polite smile.

More obnoxious laughter filled the room “As if Wally is any better!” 

Wally gritted his teeth and asked “Well, what's your name, and I’m assuming you're the prince of this kingdom?”

His laughter died down as he nodded and said “My name is Klarion and if you must know, yes I am the prince! What made you guess?” 

Wally gave a small smirk and said “Well your staff seemed so polite and with your manners i assumed they had to make up for yours somehow.” 

Klarion’s eyes widened as a few staff members snickered, which he proceeded to glare at them before returning his glare to Wally, who had a smug look on his face.

Klarion let out an annoyed sigh “Follow me, my parents are this way.” 

Klarion turned curtly and proceeded down the hall as his footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. 

It wasn't long until Wally met with the two rulers. Their smiles were plasticity and practiced, so unlike the warm, full of life ones his family gave.

“Thank you for taking the time to visit us today!” the queen said with her unsettling smile.

Wally gave a nervous smile in return and replied “Thank you for having me, the pleasure is all mine.” 

“You must be hungry after your long journey, so please follow us to the dining hall.” the king said as he stood up and walked down the corridors.

The queen tried making conversation by asking “So Wallace, what are your hobbies?”

Wally lifted his head in attentiveness and stuttered out a reply “Oh… um, well I like to train with the knights from my kingdom, I also enjoy science…” he trailed off feeling awkward.

“Oh science! Maybe you can teach it to our Klarion here so he can get his heads out of the clouds with this magic nonsense.” 

Wally was slightly taken aback “He’s like seventeen years old and still believes in magic?” he thought to himself.

Klarion groaned and said “Mother, if I have said it once, I’ve said it a million times, magic is real!”

Wally gave a strained smile and replied “I’m pretty sure magic is the word people use for science that they have yet to understand.” 

Klarion glared at Wally which he returned wholeheartedly, the tension between the two could be cut with a knife, yet only they were aware of it.

“Oh yes Wallace! Before we eat do you have any allergies we should be worried about? Now don't be shy to tell us, our Klarion here is allergic to shellfish.” 

Klarion gave a quick glare to his parents as Wally shook his head “No, I don't so you don't have to worry.” 

Soon enough they made it to the dining hall and were seated accordingly.

After a few minutes of awkward silence their food was brought out. 

Wally thanked the servers as the Bleak royalty began to consume their food. 

In an attempt to start conversation Wally asked a server “Out of curiosity, what's this dish called?” 

Klarion whom sat next to him who had yet to eat his food placed his fork down and said “What does it matter? Food is food, and as long as it tastes good you shouldn't concern yourself with it.”

Wally ignored him and gave the waitress a polite smile, gesturing for her to continue.

She spoke with a soft voice as to not disrupt the others “Well, our new chef said it was something like ‘Un plat de crevettes avec du riz’ I’m not to sure what it means though…” as she trailed off.

Wally’s eyes widened and smacked the fork from Klarion’s hand remembering what he was told earlier.

Klarion stood up and glared at the ginger “What is your problem?!” 

Wally took in a deep breath to calm his nerves “Do you not know what ‘Un plat de crevettes avec du riz’ means? It’s french for ‘a shrimp dish with rice’ so excuse me for stopping you from eating shellfish.” 

The Bleak family's eyes widened as they looked at the other prince. 

“Dear perhaps we should let them decide what happens?” the queen asked her husband.

“Yes, this would be good practice for the two of them.” he said to his wife before turning toward the princes “Alright gentlemen, you two will decide what happens to the chef.” and with that the king and queen left the room.

Klarion huffed “Well obviously the chef should be thrown in the dungeon, all the staff has been informed of my allergy. This was obviously an assassination attempt.”

Wally looked at the other prince with bewilderment. “There could have been a mixup, I say we ask the chef before deciding anything.” 

Klarion gave a loud annoyed groan “Fine,” he grit out “bring me the head chef!” he ordered as servants hurriedly tried to fulfil their task. 

The chef soon hurried out and kneeled in front of the young princes and hurriedly spoke “Sire, I swear I had no idea about this dish containing shrimp I-”

“sIrE i SwEaR i HaD nO iDeA aBoUt ThIs DiSh CoNtAiNiNg ShRiMp!” Klarion mocked in a screeching tone before continuing “Even if you didn't know about this dish containing shrimp you are still responsible! I say a lifetime sentence in the dungeon.” 

Wally shook his head and said “No, if he didn't know about it then there is obviously a reason why. You said this was an assassination attempt? Well couldn't the assassin somehow slip it in?” he turned toward the chef with a gentle smile “you are free to go.”

The chef nodded and hurried away all the while Klarion was seething. 

“I could have died! Does that not matter?!” Klarion shouted.

“Yes it does but he didn't know! You can't take your anger out on people and give them outrageous punishments like that!” Wally fired back.

“It's a perfectly justified punishment!”

“It was an accident and nothing happened! You're being unreasonable!”

“I’m being unreasonable? Says the one who is letting him off!”

“So him not doing anything justifies life in a dungeon? Wow I would hate to see what would happen to actual criminals here.”

“Well with the way you handled it I’m not surprised your kingdom has a higher crime rate!”

“Because my citizens don't fear us! We lead our kingdom not dictate it!” 

“Well at least my country is lead by people with experience and not someone who just married into it for power!”

Wally’s eyes widened before glaring “Say anything you want about me but leave my family out of this.” 

“Or what? Are you gonna cry about it? Hmm?” Klarion taunted.

Wally just blinked and said “No, I’m leaving. When your parents ask where I went you can tell them what happened, I’m sure they'd love to hear it.” 

With that Wally walked out of the dining hall to where he remembered the entrance being and promptly left.

Once Klarion recollected himself he glared at the spot Wally once stood and fled to his room.

Maybe he could tell Rudolph about the West prince? It sure would be an interesting conversation. Klarion nodded, pleased with himself for coming up with the idea.

Soon enough he made it to his room and greeted Teekl, and gave a brief summary of what transpired moments before.

Telling Rudolph would be interesting overall, but first he would need to locate him. It was a simple enough spell, which did not take long to prepare for either, he had all the ingredients so might as well.

Soon enough he had the spell ready to show him where Rudolph was, plus he’d be able to see what he looks like without the mask. 

Klarion let a small smile drift onto his lips as the spell started to show a misty image which gradually became more clear.

As the image fully cleared Klarion felt his stomach drop as he saw Wally riding in a carriage looking out of its window. 

As staff walked past his room all they heard was loud screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while, and I honestly have no real excuse, I was being lazy. But I should have a few more chapters posted hopefully by next week. Let's see if my lazy ass wins again.

The next day Klarion woke up to a knock on his door. He wanted to ignore but before he could tell the offender to leave him alone his parents walked in.

“Klarion,” his father started in a dark tone, “why did the West prince leave early yesterday?”

Klarion groaned. That was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He didn’t want to acknowledge what happened, both yesterday and at the party. The kind, understanding, boy with brilliant eyes was the incredibly stubborn prince with the same eyes, that complimented his hair perfectly, the freckles splashed across his face. It took his father clearing his voice for Klarion to realize he hadn’t answered the question.

“We simply had disagreement father. Did you honestly expect us to get along upon our first meeting?” Klarion grumbled out. It was then he realized his mistake.

“Klarion,” his mother’s voice rang out dangerously “did you not attend his birthday party like we asked of you?”

“W-well, you see mother, it was a busy party, with many guests so I didn’t run into him?” Klarion cursed internally. He really was a terrible liar when his mother’s eyes were burning into his very soul.

“I suppose that is understandable,” his father said ‘’although, I expect you to apologize to him.”

With those words Klarion’s mood soured even further. 

All because of that stupid prince.

It was his fault that Klarion had a sleepless night as he thought about the situation.

It was his fault the chef was let free, and causing the argument in the first place. 

As if she read his mind his mother said “It takes two to argue. Even if he started it, you escalated it which is as bad. You are technically older so I expect you to be a gentleman and apologize properly.”

Klarion sighed and gave a nod, his parents acknowledged this by giving him their practiced smiles and took their leave. “There is no arguing with mother once she makes up her mind. A trait I received from her I suppose. Yet if that’s true then why did Westie oppose me?” he thought.

He quickly stopped his train of thought before it could make him think more about the other prince. “I refuse to continue thinking of him, and his stupid, cute face.” 

He groaned when he realized he once again was thinking of the other prince. He rubbed his temples because today was going to be a long day. 

 

Wally woke up groggily, and dressed himself for the day before making his way down to breakfast.

When he was finished he greeted his aunt and uncle who were holding a letter. Wally raised his brows in curiosity.

His aunt Iris smiled as she handed him the note letter without a word. 

Well he accepted the letter, opened it up, only to grimace out what was written. 

It was a letter from the Bleak king and queen. 

“Dear Prince Wallace,

We must formally apologize for the less than adequate meeting we had yesterday.  
Today we will send our son to apologize for his actions in person  
Please accept him warmly.  
Again we apologize for his actions.  
Sincerely Yours,

The Bleak Family”

Wally he let out a sigh. He really did not want to see you the other prince today or at all for that matter. 

“That bad huh?” Uncle Barry questioned. 

Wally nodded. “ Firstly he was incredibly rude. Secondly he got mad when I told a chef that he would be given no punishment for a simple mix up with his food. He wanted to punish the man! Overall it was an incredibly irritating experience.” 

Barry gave him a crooked smile. “Well it could be worse. At least nothing happened to the shower. You were able to stop that and I'm proud of you. You stood up for what you thought was right.” Barry ruffled his hair as Iris piped up. 

“He's right you know. For once.” she teased as her husband let out an indignant “Hey!” 

Wally let his eyes soften at the display. Would he and Klarion ever be like that? As much as he hated to admit it, he would like for the two of them to be like that. 

Love in every word spoken, light teasing, petty arguments that would end in laughs. 

His mind brought up an image of Clarence from the party. 

The other’s light smile made the redheads cheeks tint ever so slightly. 

He continued his meal with a practiced smile as he thought more about the mysterious boy from his party.  
“Some Cinderella story,” he thought. “The prince who met a captivating stranger at a party held in his honor. Yet, I have no way to find him… maybe it's better that way.” 

Wally knew that if he spent more time with Clarence he would've fallen for him, yet he knew they could never be, for he was promised to someone else. 

A tragic love story indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Klarion stepped up to the castle doors and was promptly greeted by the guards. The staff was friendly, yet off putting. They were genuine, not plastic, a concept strange to him. He had to admit it was nice. Memories from the party played in his head, and the staff was just as kind then as they are now. 

He couldn't help but let a small smile drift on his face. Then he remembered why he was here. To give an apology to someone that doesn't deserve it. As much as he wanted to be bitter, Klarion knows he has to keep up appearances, even to lowly house staff. 

As he was led down the hall he took in the various portraits along the walls. One painting in particular caught his eyes. It was of a stern looking man whom he assumed to be the king standing next to who obviously was the queen. Oddly enough, Wally didn't look like them. Their brown hair contrasted his vibrant red, and their dark eyes differed from is bright emerald eyes. Yet the most off putting thing was the lack of smiles. 

The boy he met at the party was full of kindness, and warmth. He had a charismatic personality. So why did he lack a smile with his parents? Judging by his age, this portrait was most definitely before the plague that haunted the kingdoms. So why did he appear so sad here?

Klarion didn't dwell on the thought to much as he soon passed a painting of a blond man, and a woman with ginger hair. This woman looked much more like Wally than his own parents. This was most definitely his aunt and the man in the painting was the new king. 

It was odd to him. A man crowned king, whom had no prior knowledge to political affairs was able to run the kingdom. Even if he does seem to be a pushover. 

“Perhaps that's where Wally’s naivety comes from?” Klarion thought. 

He took a final glance at the painting of the “new” royal family and he found the corners of his lips quirk up into a small smile. Even in a painting the West prince’s smile is contagious. Not that he would let anyone know he thought that. 

Klarion finally found himself in the main hall, staring down the royal family. He took in a deep breath to start his apology before the queen spoke “Welcome to the kingdom, Klarion. I hope you enjoy the stay.” 

Her smile was soft and warm, much like everything else in this kingdom. He felt caught off guard though he knew he should have expected it. He tried to speak but found himself at a loss for words. Not a second later boisterous laughter filled the room. “You don't have to be scared kiddo. We don't bite.” 

Klarion quickly regained his composure and said “Thank you for your hospitality…” he trailed off for he did not know the name of the new king. He simply couldn't be bothered to learn it, but recalling his stubborn ignorance he realized it could have potentially saved him from this awkward situation. 

The king gave a jovial smile and said “You can call me Barry! This is Iris, and you already know Wally.” He gestured toward his wife and ruffled his nephew’s hair receiving a glare from the ginger boy. 

Klarion let a small, nearly unnoticeable smirk creep onto his face at the younger’s slight, yet evident embarrassment. “Easy to tease if you know what buttons to press.” Klarion thought. 

Klarion couldn't help but think the other prince was cute when he was flustered. 

He saw Wally’s cheeks go red, in anger or embarrassment Klarion wouldn't know, but the howling laugh of the king echoed throughout the room. Iris covered her mouth to stifle her own laughter although she seemed to be failing at it. “Now, Wally,” she said “what do we say to people who give us compliments?” 

It was then Klarion, much to his horror, realized he said that Wally was cute out loud. It was at this moment Klarion wanted nothing more than to die a painful death. His own cheeks tinged red as he awaited the other prince’s response. 

Wally went from looking at the ground, into his eyes and Klarion swears that he felt his heart stop. Emerald green eyes that seemed to look into his very soul, Klarion felt his heart beat a bit faster. “Thank you, Klarion…” 

The gratitude, if one could even call it that was slightly awkward but for reasons he couldn't begin to understand he didn't mind. For the first time in his life Klarion, did not feel the need to demand more than what he was given. Had Wally been anyone else he would have demanded a much more honest thank you. 

What made Wally so different? Could it be that he was the first one to show genuine kindness with every ounce of his being? Or was it something else? All Klarion knew was that he hope to find the answer and fast. He didn't know how much longer he could last, if his heart continued to beat like this.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm putting this work on hold, for I've lost interest in this story, and I'm unsure how to continue it. I do have another work planned for this ship so look forward to that! I may come back to this work but it's undecided as of yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this idea in my head for a while. And i love this ship with all my heart (just ask any of my friends) but i saw a running theme with all the fics for this ship so i wanted to try something i haven't seen done with this ship. i hope you like this, and i will try to update frequently but im very lazy


End file.
